warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nerdfighter88mph
You do it! User:Per Ankh ED 07:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Then in that case, no you can't add the rule. Especially since your offic has been cleared out and sealed shut. Good night. {Aden goes back to bed.} User:Per Ankh ED 07:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No it will not. Everything was shelved or put in the Dead Agents vault. User:Per Ankh ED 07:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) No, you won't. Only Admins can set up offices/personal spaces inside the Warehouse from now on. User:Per Ankh ED 18:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Because we're bored? User:Per Ankh ED 20:16, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Apology accepted, but you're still being punished! User:Per Ankh ED 20:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) True. User:Per Ankh ED 20:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Only if one of the other Admins decides to invite your character to Hawai'i. me, draco, scalec and Affectos. User:Per Ankh ED 20:09, June 22, 2013 (UTC) We might. User:Per Ankh ED 00:42, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I plan to call him out on this. User:Per Ankh ED 00:53, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I shouldn't have suggested that theory about the show being a cover-up for the real deal. I forgot tumblr rule 2: What is on tumblr STAYS there! User:Per Ankh ED 01:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Draco can do it. The dude's almost worse than Spkavy. User:Per Ankh ED 02:09, June 23, 2013 (UTC) LOL And I have decided to remove your ban. However, you WILL learn proper English grammer, and are NOT permitted to take part in the current RP. AM I UNDERSTOOD, MAGGOT? User:Per Ankh ED 02:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Good. User:Per Ankh ED 02:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That a problm? User:Per Ankh ED 02:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Ah. User:Per Ankh ED 04:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) http://filenuke.com/5mxazc01gs22 4.20 Warehouse 13. Enjoy. HP Lovecraft's Silver Key The danger for H.P. Lovecraft's Silver Key varies? Saiarcot895 (talk) ( ) 19:02, July 8, 2013 (UTC) There are already pictures cut out for those artifacts.Wilesjeffery2152 (talk) ( ) 00:03, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Gandhi Since more people recognize the "Mahatma" epithet than his real name, I personally feel the original page title for the artifact was better. With such changes (not simply a slip in spelling) it might be best to discuss it with others before making fairly fundamental changes. Alex Jiskran (talk) ( ) 04:39, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Those pictures... Where'd you get those pics? Of the display cards and the artifacts? Projector When and where was Leon Patenna's (?) Projector seen? It sounds familiar, but I don't remember it. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 00:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Links? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:22, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Desktop Gyroscope If possible, could you clean up the image of the Gyroscope so as to read the warning? Also, where did you get those photos? Confused by revision In your comment on the oceanliner/zeppelin you said:(It's very unlikely that's what they are.) but your revision says Likely refrences to the Hindenburg and the Titanic. Which is it. Faire to Remember board? Any chance you can get a screenshot of the methods to help Claire? I'd like to examine it more closely. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:05, January 20, 2015 (UTC) No, sorry. User:Nerdfighter88mph